Flyleaf (album)
Flyleaf is the Texas alternative metal band Flyleaf's first full-length album. It was released on October 4, 2005, debuting at #88 on the Billboard 200. Their first single is "I'm So Sick". Their second single, "Fully Alive", hit radio stations on June 6, 2006. Their third and highest charting single is "All Around Me". According to Rolling Stone Magazine, the band along with Paramore, are the 2008 breakout bands. On October 30, 2007, the band re-released this album repackaged as a CD/DVD version. The album has the same tracks on it, but acoustic versions of "Cassie", "Fully Alive", "I'm So Sick" and more. The DVD has exlusive interviews with Flyleaf and music videos of "All Around Me", "I'm So Sick" and "Fully Alive". The CD/DVD version also came with a free ringtone of "All Around Me" along with a locker poster. Flyleaf sold over 13,000 copies of the Special Edition CD/DVD in the first week. They jumped 59 spots on the Billboard Top 200 chart up to #62. In the second week of sales for the Special Edition CD/DVD, Flyleaf sold over 10,100 copies. The album was hugely publicised on the website Purevolume, and has sold over 1,000,000 copies in the US certifying it as Platinum. The album was re-released in the UK on January 14, 2008, with only 3 additional acoustic tracks on the CD. For this release, the album was released on Polydor which is a Major Record Label in the UK Track listing: Standard Edition #"I'm So Sick" – 3:00 #"Fully Alive" – 2:50 #"Perfect"– 2:53 #"Cassie" – 3:05 #"Sorrow" – 2:50 #"I'm Sorry" – 2:47 #"All Around Me" – 3:23 #"Red Sam" – 3:20 #"There for You" – 2:54 #"Breathe Today" – 2:44 #"So I Thought" – 4:50 Japanese Edition #"I'm So Sick" - 2:5? #"Fully Alive" - 2:34/2:45 #"Perfect" - 2:48 #"Cassie" - 2:58 #"Sorrow" - 2:45 #"I'm Sorry" - 2:43 #"All Around Me" - 3:18 #"Red Sam" - 3:20 #"There-For-You" - 2:47 #"Breathe Today" - 2:29 #"So I Thought" - 4:50 #"Tina" (Bonus Track) - 2:34 US Re-Release Edition CD #"I'm So Sick" – 2:58 #"Fully Alive" – 2:34 #"Perfect" – 2:48 #"Cassie" – 2:58 #"Sorrow" – 2:45 #"I'm Sorry" – 2:43 #"All Around Me" – 3:18 #"Red Sam" – 3:20 #"There for You" – 2:47 #"Breathe Today" – 2:29 #"So I Thought" – 4:50 #"Fully Alive" (acoustic) - 2:41 #"Red Sam" (acoustic) - 3:11 #"Cassie" (acoustic) - 3:11 #"I'm So Sick" (acoustic) - 3:05 #"All Around Me" (acoustic) - 3:21 DVD #"Fully Alive (Acoustic)" video footage #"Red Sam (Acoustic)" video footage #"Cassie (Acoustic)" video footage #"I'm So Sick (Acoustic)" video footage #"All Around Me (Acoustic)" video footage #"All Around Me" music video #"Fully Alive" music video #"I'm So Sick" music video * Bonus ringtone of "All Around Me" * Exclusive full-color locker poster UK Re-Release Edition #"I'm So Sick" – 2:55 #"Fully Alive" – 2:34 #"Perfect" – 2:48 #"Cassie" – 2:58 #"Sorrow" – 2:45 #"I'm Sorry" – 2:43 #"All Around Me" – 3:18 #"Red Sam" – 3:20 #"There for You" – 2:47 #"Breathe Today" – 2:29 #"So I Thought" – 4:50 #"Fully Alive" (acoustic) - 2:41 #"All Around Me" (acoustic) - 3:21 #"Cassie" (acoustic) - 3:11 Category:Move Protected Category:Albums Category:Flyleaf Category:2005 albums